Roma Bene
by Ezioilmiomentore
Summary: Años después de que se despidieran para que cada uno continuara con sus sueños, Ezio y Leonardo se rencuentran en Roma, solamente que esta vez el mentor de los asesinos no regresa a su antiguo hogar solo. SLASH. Continuación de 'Sotto il sole di Roma'


**N/A: **

Como había prometido, aquí está la continuación de _Sotto il sole di Roma_. La estoy subiendo justo hoy porque es un día muy especial. Un día como hoy pero de 1452 nació Leonardo Da Vinci, asi que puede que suene tonto pero es mi regalo de cumpleaños para él, un ser que admiro y amo no solo por el videojuego de Assassins Creed sino además de eso. Espero les guste.

La imagen de portada le pertenece a **dokyakutu, **una gran artista que pueden encontrar en Deviantart.

* * *

"_Guarda il lume e considera la sua bellezza. Batti l'occhio e riguardalo. Ciò che di lui tu vedi, prima non era, e ciò che di lui era, più non è. Chi è quel che lo rifà, se 'l fattore al continuo more?"_

_~ Leonardo da Vinci_

"Observa la llama de una vela y considera su belleza. Parpadea y mírala de nuevo. Lo que ves ahora no estaba antes, y lo que estaba antes no está ahora. ¿Quién es el que reaviva esta llama que siempre se está muriendo? "

~ Leonardo da Vinci

**Roma Bene**

**Capitulo único**

Los años habían dejado mella en sus manos pero aun a pesar de eso, seguían siendo las mejores de toda Italia; las que lograban hechizar los ojos de los visitantes con sus cuadros en la galería del rey Francisco I. Francia era su nuevo hogar desde ya hacía varios años, más de cinco en realidad. Un año después de que Ezio se fuera a Constantinopla en busca de las llaves que abrirían la biblioteca del gran Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Leonardo había decidido aceptar la propuesta del rey de ese país y se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Ezio Auditore dejó un vacío enorme en su alma al irse. Y a pesar de lo bien que se sentía estando en ese lugar, siempre la nostalgia iba y venía, llenando su corazón de sufrimiento que nada conseguía calmarlo, ni siquiera las veladas con el rey o los nuevos discípulos con los que contaba a los cuales le encantaba enseñarles. Estaba envejeciendo y si bien antes en su juventud, ser solitario le había ayudado a concentrarse más en sus proyectos e inventos, en esos momentos de su vida, la soledad no era la mejor compañera.

De vez en cuando recibía cartas de Maria Auditore Claudia pero nunca les respondía. Simplemente se quedaba mirando fijamente al papel deseando que ese apellido estuviera acompañado de otro nombre, uno más cercano y más masculino.

Ezio le había estado escribiendo durante el primer año que se encontrara en Constantinopla. Al siguiente año, las cartas habían dejado de llegar al menos a sus manos, porque las dos mujeres Auditore sí que las seguían recibiendo, no tan periódicamente pero lo hacían según contaban en sus mensajes.

Entonces fue cuando resolvió irse a Francia, financiado por el rey Francisco I.

No lo culpaba sin embargo, su hermandad y su misión siempre fueron primero que cualquier otra cosa, incluso su propia felicidad. Los años que habían pasado juntos en Roma seguían tan presentes en la memoria de Leonardo; que en aquellas frías y solitarias noches en sus aposentos en el castillo le servían de acompañantes.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Si moría pronto jamás podría ver ese hermoso rostro de nuevo. Jamás podría besarle en la boca y perderse en esos deliciosos labios. Jamás se derretiría entre esos musculosos brazos e irresistibles caricias. Jamás lo miraría directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos avellanados orbes con los que casi soñaba a diario nada más el sueño se apoderara de él.

Un día como cualquier otro le entregaron una carta de Claudia Auditore. Desenrolló el pergamino sin prisas, dispuesto a leer cualquier cosa trivial pero para su sorpresa, eran otras noticias, esas noticias por las que esperó por años: Ezio regresaba a Roma y con ello el corazón de Leonardo volvía a latirle con fuerza en el pecho. Por fin bombeaba sangre como debía. Ahí estaba él, el pintor, inventor, arquitecto, botánico; el admirado artista al que le colmaban de regalos y cumplidos, sonriendo como un niño pequeño, limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad del rostro.

Tuvo un pasaje en un lujoso barco en cuanto se lo pidió a Francisco. No cabía de la emoción al subirse a la nave. Ya podía vislumbrar en su cabeza su antiguo lugar de residencia. Francia no se comparaba a Italia. Era un país interesante lleno de diversidad pero él había crecido y vivido gran parte de su vida ahí. Ahí había conocido la verdadera amistad y también el amor.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan ansioso en su vida. El rubio pintor arribó a Roma varios días después de estar en altamar. Después de un largo viaje ahí estaba, listo para ver a ese hombre el cual se había llevado más que su corazón.

Leonardo se hospedó en un acogedor hostal muy cerca de los muelles.

Las horas trascurrían con tal lentitud que le estaban volviendo loco.

Leonardo se vistió con sus mejores galas, peinándose las hebras doradas apenas salpicadas de cabellos grises y arreglando su espesa barba. Tenía que lucir perfecto.

Se fue deprisa al muelle donde María y Claudia esperaban a la orilla, al igual que Maquiavelo y la Volpe. Todos sus leales amigos y familiares estaban ahí para cuando arribara el barco del florentino. El rubio se mantuvo a distancia, últimamente no se sentía muy cómodo conviviendo con alguno de ellos, o con nadie en realidad a excepción del rey de Francia y sus aprendices. Se había encerrado en sí mismo. 'Es la edad' Le explicaba a la voz en su interior aunque muy en el fondo sabía eso no era del todo cierto y que la separación de Ezio habia influido mucho en ese nuevo estilo de vida de silencio.

Al acercarse el navío un cosquilleó le recorrió por el vientre. Lo había divisado a lo lejos. Y cuando al fin desembarcó, pudo verle en todo su esplendor. Era el mismo hombre vestido con su túnica de asesino, con esos ojos avellana que brillaban con los rayos que emitía el sol. Los años habían pasado por él sin duda pero seguía conservando esa galanura con la que había sido recompensado por los dioses.

Ezio descendió del barco y fue en busca de un abrazo de su madre y hermana. Saludó a sus dos amigos con apretones de manos, sonriendo ampliamente. Como había soñado con volver a Roma, por tantos años. Aún seguía siendo la misma alocada ciudad.

Sus ojos buscaron entre la multitud a alguien en particular pero una presencia detrás de él, le regresó de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

"Oh si, familia y amigos, les presento a mi esposa, Sofía Sartor"

Esa era una noticia que dejó mudos a todos los presentes. Leonardo dejó de respirar al escuchar esas palabras y ver a una hermosa mujer en un vestido verde esmeralda tomándole de la mano. Leonardo pensó para sí mismo que si no fuese una situación tan incómoda, sin duda le gustaría pintarla pues era una dama con un rostro bellísimo digno de ser plasmado en un lienzo.

"Y a mi hijo, Andros" Un crio de aproximadamente cuatro años asomó la cabeza entre Sofía y Ezio, reclinándose un poco en gesto de saludo; gesto que hizo soltar risitas a todos los amigos y familiares que habían ido ahí a recibirle.

Leonardo sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar normalmente. En un intento por no ser descubierto, miró en torno a él, en busca de un buen callejón por el cual alejarse sin ser notado. La fortuna estuvo de su lado cuando tres juglares se aproximaron a la feliz pareja, cantándoles canciones de amor. El pintor se desapareció de la vista de un más envejecido Ezio Auditore. El asesino apenas alcanzó a distinguir una melena dorada desapareciendo entre el gentío que llenaba las entrañas de la ciudad.

* * *

Ezio se escabulló a su habitación sin que éste se diera cuenta. Aun ya entrado en más años, el asesino todavía podía aniquilar a cualquiera en un parpadeo sin que la víctima siquiera notara su presencia.

"_Buona será_, Leonardo"

El hombre mayor dio un salto al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

"Ezio, _mio dio_, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?" Leonardo se le quedó mirando, sus emociones ocultas tras una máscara de impavidez.

"Te fuiste muy pronto cuando estuve en los muelles"

"Eh, _si_, _lo so, e mi dispiace molto_. Me ha dado una terrible jaqueca y no quise arruinar el maravilloso recibimiento de todos tus seres queridos. _Allora congratulazioni_, Ezio, por tu preciosa esposa e hijo" Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayor, escondiendo detrás de ese gesto como su corazón estaba hecho añicos.

"Leonardo…" Ezio quiso decirle algo pero el rubio alzó su mano para acallarlo.

"Estoy muy cansado y supongo que tú también"

El asesino caminó hacia él a grandes zancadas y tiró de su cuerpo para abrazarle, estampando su boca contra la otra, que permaneció cerrada mientras su lengua intentaba penetrarla. Leonardo se quedó tieso en su sitio con los ojos abiertos y los brazos pegados a sus costados, sus puños tan apretados que los nudillos emblanquecieron.

Ezio se apartó del rubio al no ser correspondido en el beso. El iris avellanado se clavó en el azulado.

"Tu esposa te espera, Ezio. Envíale mis respetos" Leonardo le dedicó una sutil sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro.

Unos golpecillos a la puerta fueron de lo más oportunos pensó Leonardo para sí.

El rubio pasó a su lado sin mirarle y abrió la portezuela por la cual se deslizó un alto y atractivo muchacho que traía consigo lienzos y pinceles entre otras cosas. Ezio supo enseguida que el joven que no pasaría de los veinte años era el ayudante de Leonardo. Cuando el mentor de los asesinos se proponía preguntar por Salai, el pintor le interrumpió: "Permíteme presentarte a Girolamo, mi discípulo. Girolamo te presento a Ezio Auditore, un viejo amigo"

El joven con cabello negro rizado y facciones angelicales, se inclinó un poco, saludándole educadamente. Ezio le devolvió el saludo un instante después antes de ver como la mano de Leonardo tomaba la del muchacho entre ella, acción que también extrañó al aprendiz pero que no comentó nada al respecto.

Ezio entendió pues no era ningún tonto. Leonardo tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, a seguir adelante. Si creía que iba a estar esperándole todos esos años sin mirar o tocar a otro hombre, había estado totalmente equivocado. La sangre le hervía en las venas eso era una realidad. No podía siquiera imaginar a su antiguo amante siendo besado por ese joven y al mismo tiempo podía hacerlo, porque él ya estaba envejeciendo. El hombre apuesto y seductor que alguna vez había sido, ya no existía. Ahora tenía algunas hebras plateadas en el pelo, arrugas alrededor de los ojos, apenas perceptibles pero ahí estaban, creciendo con los años. Y ese muchacho poseía una piel lozana y cuerpo de tentación bajo esas ropas. Un cuerpo probablemente virgen o probablemente ya no. No quería saberlo.

"Me marcho entonces, _amico. _Fue un placer verte de nuevo"

No hubo abrazos como antaño. No hubo mucho menos besos. Sólo una fría despedida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del asesino, Leonardo contuvo el llanto y mandó a su aprendiz a disponer de todo el material sobre la mesilla de centro. Cogió el carboncillo y un trozo de papel y empezó a dibujar su enojo sobre éste, dándole forma de aquel hombre quien le había herido profundamente. Mentira que volvería por él. Mentira que nunca amaría a nadie más que a él. Todo había sido una gran mentira y Leonardo necesitaba odiarlo para arrancarlo de su corazón. Y eso sería mucho más difícil que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese hecho pues él no odiaba y jamás a alguien a quien había amado tanto.

Girolamo se le quedó viendo atónito. La mano de su maestro se movía tan velozmente sobre el papel que parecía magia.

Leonardo estaba tan furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido renunciar a Ezio antes de que éste volviera y le destrozara el alma. Pero es que además él nunca fue un hombre de muchas relaciones.

En otro lejano punto, un muy irascible Ezio regresó a su villa con los dientes aun rechinándole.

Sofía le recibió en el salón con un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Ella era una mujer muy perceptiva y conocía muy bien a su esposo.

"No he tenido tiempo de verle" Mintió y los femeninos brazos le abrazaron consoladoramente. Sofía sabía lo mucho que Ezio le quería, lo mucho que le amaba. Incluso ella se moría de ganas de conocer al célebre Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Ya habrá otro momento, cariño" Su mano le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

Ezio anhelaba una caricia de esas artísticas manos que tiempo atrás le tocaran de forma tan gloriosa.

* * *

Como no tenía razones para quedarse en Roma, Leonardo decidió volver a Francia tan pronto como fuera posible.

Girolamo no comprendía porque volverían tan pronto. Al joven le encantaba todo de esa ciudad. Las cortesanas tan suculentas dispuestas a dar el mejor de los placeres de la carne por unas cuantas monedas; la comida, la algarabía de las calles y de los mercados. El arte que se respiraba en cada calleja. Era un lugar perfecto para un muchacho que nunca había salido de su ciudad natal. Pero lo que decía el _maestro_ se hacía, sin cuestionarse.

A la tarde siguiente Leonardo se preparaba para escribirle una carta a Francisco I, rey de Francia, avisándole sobre su repentino viaje de regreso. Mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero pero un golpe en la puerta de su habitación le interrumpió.

El artista cruzó la pequeña pero elegante salita de estar, alcanzando la perilla de la portezuela para girarla. El rostro que apareció del otro lado le borró hasta la sonrisa que tuviera momentos antes.

Y si había estado sonriendo no era porque estuviera muy feliz, no, si no porque volvería a Francia donde tenía su taller, y sus inconclusos proyectos; y eso le distraería y dejaría de pensar en ese hombre que ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, esperando para ser invitado a pasar a su habitación.

"_Posso parlare un secondo?_" Ezio le preguntó, sus ojos apenas visibles debajo de la capucha.

Leonardo pudo haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara pero no hubiera sido nada cortes, además que pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, siempre serían amigos.

El rubio se hizo de lado para dejar pasar al asesino, y éste entró al lugar sacándose la capucha de la cabeza. Aun si ya había dejado atrás todo lo relacionado con la hermandad, inconscientemente se ponía y se quitaba la capucha de su túnica. Era una costumbre. Al igual que usar esas ropas de asesino.

"¿Te apetece una copa de vino?" Leonardo cogió la botella pero Ezio negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero explicarte…"

El rubio artista le detuvo, agitando su mano.

"No tienes que explicar nada, Ezio. Era una absurda fantasía romántica que cuando nos volviéramos a ver todo regresaría a como era antes. Los años pasan y las cosas cambian. Las personas cambian"

Leonardo fijó sus ojos en los otros, soltando un suspiro melancólico.

"Yo no he cambiado. No sobre lo que siento por ti. No sobre nosotros"

Los azulados orbes permanecían fijos en los más oscuros.

"Estas casado ahora, Ezio y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo"

"Estoy aquí, tú estás aquí" El asesino avanzó hacia el artista pero éste se echó dos pasos hacia atrás. Temía caer en los brazos de ese tentador hombre y perderse en ellos pues ahora estaba prohibido.

Sin poder contenerse más, Leonardo soltó: "Yo esperé por ti, juro por todos los dioses que lo hice ¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme? Claro, ahora lo sé" Se respondió a sí mismo "Porque conociste a Sofía. Me decepcionaste a mí, Ezio, no la decepciones ahora a ella. Se ve que es una extraordinaria mujer. Y tienes un hijo con ella, _per l'amor di Dio_"

"Lamento no haberte escrito pero no pude" Dijo sin alzar la voz.

"Ya es muy tarde, Ezio. De verdad me alegro por ti que tengas una familia, de alguna manera lo sabía. Sabía que acabarías así. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije sobre una señora Auditore?"

Por supuesto que Ezio recordaba.

"¿Con cuántos hombres has estado además de tu discípulo?" El menor preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"No es asunto tuyo" Contestó el pintor, girándose sobre sus pies para mirar por la ventana.

"Sí que lo es. Tú eres mi asunto" Ezio se encaminó hacia él y le rodeó con sus brazos por detrás. Leonardo cerró los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. Una boca se deslizó por su expuesto cuello, besándole suavemente. El rubio quiso empujarle pero le fue imposible, Ezio seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos.

Leonardo carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. "He estado con cientos, quizá miles. He ido a las orgias más indecentes de toda Francia"

"¿Oh si?, dime más…" Susurró su cálido aliento sobre esa húmeda piel que habían dejado sus besos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del artista, delatando lo mucho que aún le hacía vibrar su antiguo amante.

"Y-yo… todos me poseyeron en una sola noche… no pude sentarme en una semana" Dijo y se maldijo para sus adentros por estar actuando como un tozudo adolescente.

"Interesante" Ezio dio un ligero mordisco a la pálida piel cubierta de pecas de la garganta del rubio. "Suena como un reto para mi"

"¿Un reto?" Leonardo intentó una vez más liberarse de ese agarre pero por segunda ocasión, falló.

"Yo voy a hacer que no puedas sentarte en un mes" Sus brazos le liberaron y sus manos resbalaron sobre su cintura, frotando su entrepierna contra ese trasero que aún se sentía firme bajo la ropa. Sus caderas se movieron hacia delante y atrás, imitando las embestidas del acto sexual del que ambos estaban tan necesitados aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta.

"_Basta,_ Ezio, _fermati un minuto, ti prego fermati"_

"Quieres esto tanto como yo" Ezio musitó, sus manos aferrando las caderas del otro hombre.

"Te equivocas" Se le entrecortó la voz.

"Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo" La mano de Ezio serpenteó por su costado hasta alcanzar a posarse entre las piernas del rubio, sintiendo la palpitante erección empujando contra la tela del pantalón de éste.

Leonardo se desembarazó al fin y se giró en redondo, abofeteándole y luego empujándole con todas sus fuerzas, iracundo como estaba logró hacer caer al otro hombre al piso de nalgas. Ezio se sobó el lugar del golpe y se quedó ahí sentado, su cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo y soltando un suspiro. Leonardo nunca antes le había golpeado, era el hombre más paciente y bondadoso del mundo, nunca se alteraba por nada ni se ponía violento aunque siempre había una primera vez para todo, según dicen.

"Me casé con Sofía porque tenía que limpiar su nombre" Habló con tono serio y rostro afligido. Su cabeza se recargó contra el pie de la cama, mirando al techo ausentemente. Ezio escuchó como Leonardo resopló pero continuó: "Ella estaba embarazada cuando le conocí en Constantinopla. Un hombre la engañó para acostarse con ella y luego la abandonó. La querían juzgar por adultera, no podía permitirlo. Sofía me ayudó mucho a encontrar las llaves y nos hicimos grandes amigos"

"Y esposos" Leonardo agregó.

Ezio entonces dirigió sus ojos al hombre quien estaba cruzado de brazos con la rabia pintada en su rostro, un gesto poco común en Leonardo.

"No hemos intimidado de esa manera, Leonardo. Te he sido fiel. Sé que probablemente no creas esas palabras viniendo de uno de los mujeriegos más grandes de toda Italia pero no he estado con nadie más. Tú fuiste el último y el único. Y si es cierto que estuviste con cientos o miles de hombres, no te lo reprocho, de verdad que no. ¿Quién no quisiera estar contigo? Eres un hermoso hombre; tan diestro en las artes como en los placeres de la carne. Tú seduces a simples mortales con toda esa divinidad que posees. Les envidio, a cada uno de ellos, por tocarte y besarte todos estos años en los cuales yo estuve ausente"

Leonardo le vio ahí en el piso, totalmente derrotado y su corazón se encogió en su pecho. No obstante, era difícil de creer todo lo que dijera el hombre, pero, ¿Cuándo Ezio le había mentido alguna vez? Nunca, que él recordara, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora entonces?

"Ezio…"

"Te amo, Leonardo. Siempre te he amado y no pude decírtelo por carta por más que lo hubiese querido. Si hubiesen interceptado mis cartas, habrían descubierto que Andros no era hijo mío y hubieran colgado a Sofía. Creí que pasados los años podría regresar aquí y explicartelo y tener de vuelta todo lo que era mío. Es una pena que no fuera así. Sofía sabe lo nuestro, ella fue la que me alentó a venir a decírtelo todo"

Leonardo entornó los ojos, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escucharan.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sofía sabe que te amo, que pensé en ti todos estos años, que aparecías en mis sueños"

"¿Le has dicho…?"

"Dioses, Leonardo, si, ¡si, a todo! Haces todas estas preguntas como si no conocieras ya las respuestas a ellas. Eres el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, deja de actuar como lo estás haciendo"

"¿Actuar exactamente cómo qué?" El rubio rio secamente.

Ezio se frotó el puente de la nariz, poniéndose de pie. "Como un incrédulo muchacho. Como un jovencito al que le han roto el corazón. Sé que te he hecho daño y lo lamento, pero también he sufrido. He sufrido tu ausencia en mi vida por más de cuatro años. Nunca antes nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo. Sofía fue mi amiga. No te suplía de ninguna manera, que te quede claro, ella es una persona especial que me ayudó a no quebrarme a pedazos"

Leonardo dio dos pasos hacia el mentor de los asesinos, su mano alzándose para tocar el pelo oscuro y levemente canoso del hombre.

"No he estado con nadie, realmente. Ni con cientos, ni con miles, ni con decenas, ni con uno solo. Ni siquiera con Girolamo" Sus dedos corrieron por su mejilla ahora, rozando esa áspera barba con su pulgar. Ezio cerró los parpados al gentil toque. "Siempre has sido el único, Ezio" Se inclinó y dejó caer un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que antes había abofeteado. "Lo siento"

El maestro asesino abrió los ojos y lo puso en un posesivo abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en la melena de hebras doradas, respirando de esa esencia que le hechizaba los sentidos.

"Me lo merecía"

"De hecho no lo merecías. Tú siempre has sido justo y has ayudado a las personas. Me alegro que ayudaras a Sofía y a su pequeño hijo. Ellos te aprecian mucho. Le debo las gracias a ambos por hacerte compañía estos años"

"Ella quiere conocerte, _amore._ Y me gustaría que también conocieras a Andros. Lo considero mi hijo aunque no sea de mi sangre"

"Será un privilegio conocerles a ambos, Ezio"

Una boca hambrienta le devoró los labios antes de que dijera otra palabra. Leonardo le respondió el beso de la misma ávida manera, buscando su lengua para enredarla con la suya. Sus ágiles y anhelantes manos empezaron deshaciendo el cinto con la insignia de asesino que sostenía su túnica con el resto de sus ropas y armadura.

Ambos hombres gimieron roncamente para luego separarse, rompiendo el beso.

"Te necesito…" Leonardo le miró a los ojos murmurando esas palabras.

"Y tú no tienes una idea de cuando te necesito yo a ti" Ezio lo alzó de piso, haciéndole a sus piernas rodearle por la cintura, para poder transportarle a la cama. Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón haciendo crujir la madera debajo de ellos. Era un revoltijo de manos y piernas, besos y caricias sobre la ropa hasta que se deshicieron de cada prenda. A Leonardo definitivamente le habría gustado honrar ese moreno cuerpo tatuado con cicatrices de cruentas batallas con sus dedos; cada milímetro, como lo hiciera al pintar, pero era tan grande su desespero por tener a Ezio dentro que pensó que ya llegaría la ocasión de hacer el amor lánguidamente. Leonardo yacía de espaldas y una mano reptó hasta su cabeza, tirando del listón que sostenía el pelo de Ezio para que los mechones cayeran en cascada a los lados de su cara.

"Busca ahí" Un dedo señaló al buró junto a la cama, hacia un cajoncillo pequeño. Los otros dedos de Leonardo entretejiendo las hebras oscuras como si estuvieran creando alguna obra maestra.

Leonardo acercó la mano al mueblecito y rebuscó en el cajón, encontrando un vial con un líquido ambarino que le entregó al otro hombre. El moreno lo examinó unos segundos y luego le preguntó al rubio: "¿Por qué tienes esto en tu poder?"

Los dientes de Leonardo atraparon el labio inferior, mordiéndolo en gesto de vergüenza. "Yo… me tocaba pensando en ti" La sangre subió rápidamente a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un rojo carmesí.

Ezio no pudo evitar curvar sus labios ante la pecaminosa confesión. El simple pensamiento se le antojaba peligrosamente estimulante.

"Muéstrame como lo hacías" Dijo Ezio con una sonrisa predadora y le separó las piernas, arrodillándose frente a ellas; ofreciéndole el vial al rubio quien lo cogió y embadurnó los dedos de ambas manos con el aceite.

Leonardo tomó su semi-erecto sexo y lo rodeó con sus dedos, masturbándose con movimientos firmes y precisos. Su otra mano acunando sus testículos y apretándolos con fuerza, gimiendo quedamente. La punta de una rosada lengua humedeció sus labios mientras los ojos avellana brillaban de deseo. Leonardo se daba placer; su desnudo cuerpo arqueándose sobre el colchón era una enloquecedora visión. Su mano abandonó la tarea de toquetearse las bolas y buscó la raja entre sus nalgas. El rubio abrió sus piernas tan ampliamente como le fue posible, flexionándolas hacia atrás, sus rodillas casi tocando su pecho y su culo quedando completamente expuesto ante la mirada de Ezio. Ese agujero pareció guiñarle y tuvo que contenerse de inclinarse y besarlo hasta dejarlo bien húmedo. Los orbes azules se clavaron en los avellana, al tiempo que un dedo presionó en la hendidura, hundiéndose hasta el nudillo. El rubio gimoteó su nombre sin dejar de verle, aflojando el anillo muscular con movimientos circulares. Un segundo dedo se le unió al primero, moviéndose dentro y fuera con ahínco, imaginándose que esos dedos eran la polla de Ezio, entrando y saliendo de él salvajemente.

Ezio sintió su virilidad llenándose de sangre e izándose casi dolorosamente. ¡Joder! Era la imagen más indecente y exquisita que había visto jamás. La maestría con la que el puño de Leonardo sacudía frenéticamente su dureza y la otra mano le penetraba su ya enrojecido ano a dos dedos, le atraía de un modo tan morboso que pensó que el infierno se lo tragaría entero en ese instante. Leonardo introdujo un tercer dedo en su culo, hasta los nudillos de nuevo, bombeándolos a un hipnotizador ritmo.

Ezio no podía soportar más ser sólo un espectador y detuvo ambas manos con las suyas, haciendo que el rubio abriera más los ojos y le gruñera.

"Quiero que te vengas con mi polla dentro de ti"

Leonardo dejó caer sus piernas en la cama, apoyándolas con la planta de sus pies, su cabeza echada hacia atrás en las almohadas.

"_Scopami_…" Musitó el pintor, ofreciendo más su cuello.

Ezio se reclinó sobre el irresistible cuerpo del rubio por el que los años parecían no haber dejado huella, besando y lamiendo la garganta pálida, dejando un camino de saliva por su clavícula, que descendía hasta su pecho. Su lengua y dientes se detuvieron en los rozados pezones, los cuales fueron succionados y mordisqueados un rato antes de dejarles ir completamente erguidos y rojos.

Oírlo gemir y maldecir con total abandono era tal tormento que le hizo levantarle las piernas hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros con rapidez. Ezio posicionó su llena, goteante y lubricada erección en la ya bien preparada entrada y empujó sus caderas, clavándose hasta el fondo, sus pelotas aplastadas contra ese delicioso culo.

De la garganta de Leonardo escapó un grito sofocado y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Ezio, incitándolo a moverse, a joderle rudo y profundo como le gustaba y como lo necesitaba.

"Oh, _mio dio_, Leonardo, estas tan apretado" 'Casi tan apretado como la primera vez que te tomé' dijo mentalmente, las palabras no habían salido de su boca, solo un sonido gutural que hizo que Leonardo se empalara más a sí mismo, impulsándose hacia esa rígida y gruesa extensión. El rubio le haría derramarse muy rápido si continuaba moviéndose de esa sensual forma.

Por lo regular Leonardo era más silencioso mientras hacían el amor pero esa ocasión gemía más alto, como dejando escapar todos esos gritos contenidos durante esos años en los que habían estado separados. Leonardo se sentía como en una experiencia catártica.

Ezio lo asió de las caderas, cadenciosas embestidas golpeando contra la próstata del rubio, enloqueciéndole de puro y exquisito placer. Ezio se perdía en ese bello rostro y en las sensaciones que corrían a través de su cuerpo.

Los ojos azules no lograban apartarse de los avellanados, de esa boca ligeramente abierta de la cual brotaban gimoteos y su nombre. De esa cicatriz en el labio que adoraba, cercada por una barba corta rociada por algunas canas. De ese indomable pelo oscuro matizado con algunos cabellos blancos que se agitaba con cada embate. Ezio siempre sería el hombre más glorioso que hubiese conocido y el rubio anhelaba pintarlo con ese divino rostro inmerso en el éxtasis de estarle poseyendo, con esas pupilas dilatadas y esa gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente. Era una imagen tan celestial como obscena, y terriblemente adictiva de ver.

Ezio presionó su cuerpo contra la tibia carne del otro hombre, sus pechos aplastándose juntos. Y le besó con devoción, con desenfreno, queriéndose embeber de esa suavidad y calidez de los labios que tanto había echado de menos.

Las manos de Leonardo estaban aferrándose de los hombros del moreno, sus uñas deslizándose y encajándose en la bronceada piel de la espalda, arañándole al sentir su orgasmo aproximándose.

"E-Ezio" Los furiosos embates del mentor de los asesinos chocaban frenéticos contra su punto más sensible, haciéndole correrse entre sus cuerpos, los espasmos de su culminación provocaron que su culo se ciñera alrededor de la polla de Ezio, exprimiéndole y llevándole a éste a su propio clímax, enviando placenteras corrientes eléctricas a cada rincón de su ser.

Los brazos de Leonardo le atrajeron hacia sí, rodeándole amorosamente mientras Ezio seguía vaciándose dentro de su cuerpo.

"No te vayas nunca de mi lado" Leonardo le musitó al oído, sus brazos estrechándole con más fuerza.

"No me iré a ningún sitio. Me quedaré aquí contigo, en Roma o en donde tú quieras. Te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno si fuese necesario" Ezio elevó la vista, mirándole, la comisura de sus labios curvándose tenuemente.

Leonardo le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando el largo cabello de su amante.

Se besaron con cariño y luego se separaron. Ambos hombres se asearon antes de partir rumbo a la villa Auditore. Leonardo no había visitado ese lugar hacía muchos años y se sentía entusiasmado y extrañamente nervioso.

Podrían haber subido a un caballo y llegar más rápido, sin embargo, los dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en caminar. Era una preciosa noche estrellada y la compañía de lo mejor. Roma seguía siendo esa ciudad plagada de vicios y excesos. En cada escondrijo o incluso en las bien iluminadas calles centrales de la capital se respiraba ese ambiente cargado de lujuria. Ezio pensó sobre esto, sobre la ironía de permitir orgias públicas y no poder tomar de la mano a su amante. Su mano apenas rozó la otra y casi podía sentir las miradas sobre ellos, juzgándoles por amarse, por amar de una diferente manera a la establecida por la iglesia y la sociedad.

La Villa Auditore se alzaba imponente a la distancia. Leonardo sonrió ampliamente y Ezio ahora si le tomó de la mano, ya muy lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

Al ingresar a la casa por la puerta del salón, una femenina voz les saludó: "_Buonanotte_"

Sofía era una encantadora mujer veneciana que hechizaba con su belleza y amabilidad. Leonardo se acercó a ella y le besó la mano, haciéndola sonrojar.

"Es todo un honor conocerle, _messere_" Sofía sonrió sutilmente.

"_Il piacere e ' mio, bella dama_"

Ezio se sentía relajado, sabía que Leonardo entraría en razón. Era el hombre más indulgente y afectuoso que hubiera conocido.

Andros entró corriendo de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero hasta encontrarse en el salón siendo observado por esos ojos azules que él nunca había visto antes. Se frenó en seco y tímidamente se escondió detrás del vestido de su madre.

Leonardo se acuclilló muy cerca del introvertido niño y le susurró: "Hola, _ragazzo_. Me llamo Leonardo y soy amigo de tu padre. Él y yo hemos volado. Quizá cuando seas más grande tu también podrías pilotar mi maquina voladora"

El crio asomó la cabeza detrás de su madre y una mueca de asombro iluminó su rostro. Entonces salió de su escondite y se encorvó un poco para saludarle como hacían los adultos con una profunda reverencia que resultaba adorable en un pequeño niño. Leonardo se irguió y le cargó en sus brazos. Leonardo adoraba a los niños y éstos a él. Ezio y Sofía intercambiaron miradas mientras Andros jugueteaba con sus pequeños dedos en la barba del pintor.

Los cuatro cenaron en la larga mesa con una grata charla acerca de los libros favoritos de Sofía, de su gusto por la pintura y su admiración por Leonardo, de graciosas anécdotas de Ezio en Constantinopla y de algunos chistes inocentes del pequeño de los Auditore, hasta que fue momento de retirarse a dormir.

Leonardo iba a irse a su antigua habitación cuando una mano le paró.

"Tú vienes conmigo"

El rubio se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, parpadeando sin comprender.

"No creo que sea buena idea"

Ezio tomó dulcemente su cara entre sus manos, acunándola y sosteniéndola para ver directamente a esos orbes azulados.

"Eres mi amor, mi amante, tu lugar está conmigo" Le explicó, sus pulgares acariciando las mejillas cubiertas de vello rubio.

"Y… ¿Qué hay de Sofía y tu hijo?" El pintor agachó la vista y Ezio tuvo que levantar ese rostro de nuevo para obligarle a mirarle.

"Andros es muy pequeño para explicarle estas cosas pero cuando crezca lo haré y Sofía… ella es feliz viéndome feliz a mi"

Leonardo sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una complacida sonrisa, lanzándose a los brazos de Ezio quien le abrazó suavemente antes de besarle sin prisas.

Terminaron los dos hombres en la cama, acurrucados como en los viejos tiempos, riendo bajito y platicando de todas sus aventuras y desventuras también.

"_Grazie, amore_, por todo lo que has hecho por mi" Ezio le dijo al encontrarse con esos ojos que nunca le abandonaban.

"No he hecho nada" El rubio le susurró, su vista clavada en ese rostro que tanto le inspiraba.

"Me has salvado con tu amistad y amor. Con tu lealtad. Con tu presencia en mi solitaria existencia. Tú llenaste ese vacío que siempre tuve muy dentro. Era un hombre incompleto hasta que llegaste tú" Una lagrima brotó por la comisura de su ojo, corriéndole por su mejilla.

Leonardo la secó con un cariñoso beso, sintiendo otra resbalando por su rostro.

"Tú me salvaste también, Ezio. _Ti amo_, con cada fibra de mi ser" Murmuró cerca de esos labios.

"_Ti amo, angelo_" El mentor asesino depositó un gentil beso en la boca del rubio, apenas una caricia y le recostó en su pecho, su mano acariciando su dorado pelo.

No se arrepentía de haber renunciado a la orden de los asesinos, a dejar atrás el credo y el fruto. Porque jamás podría haber renunciado a Leonardo. Ya no deseaba morir en batalla, defendiendo a la hermandad, si moría, deseaba hacerlo en esa cama, en brazos de su hermoso pintor florentino. Aunque, esperaba vivir muchos más años para envejecer a su lado y ver crecer a su hijo.

**FIN**


End file.
